


if she does not love

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslashficlets Sappho Prompt Table Challenge [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Flashbacks, Heartbreak, POV Sif, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif stands and watches, eyes open, mind sharp, ready for anything, but inside, she aches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if she does not love

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslashficlets Sappho Prompt Challenge #1: [Deathless Aphrodite of the spangled mind](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/272.html). Title is also from the poem.

Sif stands erect in the back of the throne room, eyes trained on the great bronze and gold double-doors facing Odin’s empty chair. Since witnessing Thor’s return from the Battle of Sokovia and his constant anguish in search of the remaining Infinity Stones, Sif prefers to be his constant shadow, always at the ready with a blade or staff to protect her Prince.

He still does not sit at the throne, though by Asgardian law, he rightfully could. He stands before his subjects and counsel, pacing, his words falling deaf on Sif’s ears.

Sif stands and watches, eyes open, mind sharp, ready for anything, but inside, she aches.

*

_“I bid you to stay,” Sif says voice only a whisper against Jane’s bare shoulder, their bodies still intertwined in Sif’s bed. “I bid you to stay here, in my arms, for the remainder of our days.”_

_Jane laughs through her nose, a snort that Sif finds endearing. “With this bed, you might be able to tempt me.” She slowly sits, body peeling away from Sif’s, their skin still sweat-damp from lovemaking. “But I’m already late. Darcy’s expecting me.”_

_Sif frowns, fingers lingering in Jane’s soft brown hair. She is not willing to let her go yet. “You may bring the Lady Darcy here whenever you please. I’m sure she’d be enthralled with our Asgardian politics, as well as our mead.”_

_Jane laughs again, the sound musical in the room, sweeter than the native birds singing their morning tune on the open-air balcony. “Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer someday.” She stands, combing her fingers through her hair. “Have you seen my jeans?”_

_“The armoire,” Sif says absently, sitting up against the headboard. “Forgive me, Lady Jane, but I was under the impression your visit would be a bit longer.”_

_“I wish it could be,” Jane says, tugging on her Midgardian clothing. “But there’s not much I can do here. I mean, I’d love to work with your healers in their labs—or whatever you call them—but honestly, your tech is so far ahead of ours it would take me years to learn it, even as an apprentice.” Her voice is muffled as she pulls on her sweater._

_Sif nods, maintaining her composure. When Thor sent Jane to Asgard to keep her safe from the impending Battle of Sokovia, she expected to take the time to know Jane better, to know all there was to know about a woman of Jane’s mind and manner._

_She expected to allow their love to grow, since it seeded so headily during Jane’s last visit to Asgard._

_“Would you ever stay?” Sif said, voice soft in the large, stone-walled room._

_Jane glanced up from where she tying her shoes. “Sorry, what?”_

_Shaking her head, Sif just smiled. “Nothing. Simply wishing you a safe journey home.”_

*

“She spoke of you,” Thor says, snapping Sif out of her hazy reverie.

Sif straightens her back and clears her throat. “Pardon me?”

Thor’s eyes soften. He’s battle-weathered like his father now, lines about his eyes, mouth grim. She sees herself in him as well. “Our Lady Jane. When I saw her safe return to Midgard, she spoke of you.”

“She wished to leave, and that she did,” Sif says tersely. “I cannot make someone love.” She knows she should feel subdued speaking to Thor on this matter, since he and Jane once shared affections, but she also knows better than anyone how brief love affairs with humans could truly be—though hers was still too brief by far. “In truth, I wish not to hear her words.”

Thor nods, and rests his large, warm hand on Sif’s shoulder. “Though I know you’re lying, I will respect your wishes. I just…” he pauses, searching for the careful words. “She _can_ love, believe me, but perhaps not now.” With that, he offers a polite nod and follows Fandral out of the throne room, the great doors closing behind them.

Sif closes her eyes, squeezing them shut tight enough to see galaxies behind her eyelids, before opening them and gripping her staff tight in her hand. She exits the throne room from the south doors, her heart heavier than before.


End file.
